His Attention
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Sometimes, Pepper really felt that she had to fight with the workshop for Tony's attention. Pepperony & Natasha/Pepper friendship.


"Tony, please, come to bed," Pepper sighed, from the workshop's door.

"Just a sec, Potts, I'm thinking of something right now and I need to act on it," Tony waved her off while completely penetrated in whatever he was designing on his computer.

"Act on it in the morning," Pepper yawned. "It's nearly four am!"

"So early, I thought it was around six or so," Tony shrugged, moving his eyes through the screens.

"You're staying in the workshop aren't you?" she sighed, not mad, just annoyed.

"Only a few more hours, until it's done," Tony promised.

"Like I'll believe that," Pepper muttered turning on her heel and returning to bed.

He didn't left the workshop until the _next day_. Then, when he realized that adding two extra "arms" to Dummy was completely bizarre (even the poor thing seemed traumatized) he spent the _next night_ removing them and leaving the poor robot alone. Sometimes, Pepper really felt that she had to fight with the **workshop** for Tony's attention.

* * *

"Is everything alright, Miss Potts?" Natasha asked, keeping her cover as Natalie Rushman in Stark Industries had been Fury's idea and Natasha actually kind of liked having a "normal" life – especially when Clint had been pushed to do the same thing as a security consultant.

Pepper smiled at the Russian spy and shook her head. "Thinking, Nat, that's all," Pepper sighed. Calling Natasha 'Nat' was only acceptable when it was Pepper (that had a hard time switching between Natalie and Natasha) and Clint. Tony tried once; he got a pen to the jugular making him choke on his drink. "I need to get Tony out of his workshop. When I was his PA it was easy to deal with this, but now we are in a relationship and by God, I think I have to compete with the workshop for his attention," Pepper grumbled, feeling embarrassed of her assumptions.

Natasha chuckled. "I see," she nodded. "You need to distract Tony from his work. You know what he loves more than his work?"

"Blowing things up?" Pepper snorted.

The master assassin barked out a laugh. "I think that comes after his work, Pepper, but really, what Tony loves more above it all – and we all know it – it's you," Natasha said.

"Clearly that hasn't been working out for me," Pepper said dryly.

"Make it work," Natasha shrugged. "Do you know what I do to Clint when his precious bow starts to get in the way of my time with him?"

"Shoot him?" Pepper suggested. "I'm not exactly a gun person," she added.

Natasha laughed. "No, no, I don't shoot Clint, I simply…seduce him," she lifted a shoulder with a mysterious glint in her eyes. "I wear, or do, something that will make him throw the ancient thing out of the window."

"I see," Pepper giggled. "Maybe that could work out with Tony," she tilted her head to the side. "What do you suggest, Miss Rushman?"

"First, I suggest you clear your schedule and then come shopping with me," Natasha said.

"That can be arranged," Pepper smiled deviously.

* * *

"Tony, I thought we talked about your bedtime," Pepper said sweetly, standing in the workshop's door.

"Hmmm," he retorted nodding. "Remind me again?" Tony asked, his focused on the holographic screen in front of him – a new program, if Pepper would have to guess.

"You said you were going to try and sleep at decent hours," she reminded him.

"It's one," he glanced at his watch – still not at her – and back at the programming. "I'll be there by two."

"Of course you will," Pepper sighed. "I don't know why I went to all that trouble…" she muttered, loud enough so he could hear.

"Trouble?" Tony frowned, fingers flying through the holographic keyboard.

"Victoria Secrets was bursting today, go figure," Pepper shrugged and his fingers stopped and he tilted his head to the side. Pepper's lips twitched upwards. "I'm just sad that I spent so much in a piece that it's not going to get ripped today," she went on with a sweet and sad voice.

Tony whirled around and squeaked just to choke on air, before falling back on his stool that slide from underneath him, making him hit the floor. Pepper bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

Pepper was wearing baby doll lingerie. It was red with gold trims of lace – the perfect lingerie to seduce Iron Man himself. Her hair was down and curly.

"Since I see you're busy, I'm just going to go upstairs and entertain myself," Pepper turned on her wheel and started upstairs, counting to five under her breath.

When she hit five, a loud commotion from the workshop could be heard. She was sure Tony had tripped over Dummy (he was currently threating the poor already traumatized robot) and was now stumbling in the stairs to caught up with her.

Pepper squealed when his arms encircled her waist and she was literally swept off her feet.

"What?" She blinked innocently at him. "No work?"

Tony growled quietly. "You're such a minx," he accused walking with Pepper bridal style to their bedroom.

"I try," she replied cheekily.

* * *

**I'm writing a lot of Pepperony drabbles. Random ideas pop in my head – I can't shake them. My next big project in the Avengers fandom is going to involve Captain America/OC storyline though…**


End file.
